Nocturnal Drafting Table
} |name = Nocturnal Drafting Table |image = MapTable Batship.png |supertitle = Halloween 2018 |type = Halloween Decoration |levelunlocked = 21 |availableat = Oct 24th - Nov 4th 2018 |food = After the event : 2x |gridsize = 3x3 }} Batship Gathering Event! - Oct/Nov 2018 Level up this table to earn new spooktacular boat parts. Keani finds another Drafting Table and asks Finn to help her build a Halloween ship - the '''Nocturnal Nautilus'. You will need to use specific items to level up the Table (similar principle to the previous gathering events).'' How to get The Nocturnal Drafting Table is available from October 24th 17h UTC and the event runs until November 4th 04h UTC. You can place the base of the Table on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To obtain the boat parts you must upgrade your Table by "feeding" it with specific items from your mills or harvesters, or collected from dock or TradePost orders : (Soup Pot), (Glassworks), (Trade Post), The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : Note: Time and gain with Mill Mastery 25% time bonus are bracketed. Note: Heart values for items may be reduced while the "Short Build Time" booster is active. The special booster item is available at the Bazaar : *The costs 300x Bat Snacks , and rewards 1000 . Bat Snacks are required to buy items at the Bazaar and are obtained : * From Dock trades (sometimes) * From wildlife and treasure chests (sometimes) * When another Trademaster drops onto your Drafting Table, 30 , 10 and 25 * When you drop on another Trademaster's Drafting Table, 50 and 25 Important : Share your with other TradeMasters (see Spooky Sweets page to see how to do this). Each time you supply items to your Table you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Table you will receive various rewards and boat parts (see below). Relationship Levels Get it Bat Ship shape! Keep piling on those items to build your Nocturnal Drafting Table! The Table gets map pieces at Levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12 and 15 : Character Dialogue !!! Attention Spoiler !!! click "Expand" to view all dialogue => Keani: "Finn! We've found another drafting table. Can you help me get it onto the island?" Finn: "Oh boy, I wonder what kind of drafting table it is this time!"'' Finn: "This doesn't look like a normal drafting table Keani? What do you think it is?" Keani: "It looks like a Halloween ship!" Finn: "Spooky!" Keani: "Let's lure out the bats and they'll bring the ship parts with them!" Finn: "Do you think the bats want something sweet or something savory?" Keani: "Let's try both! We can make '''Bat Bait Soup' and Sweet Treats and see which one they like better!"'' Finn: "Good idea Keani, but what do you think '''Bat Bait Soup' tastes like?"'' Keani: "I really don't want to find out Finn." Keani: "Finn, come quick! The bats have brought out the first piece!" Finn: "That was fast, what is it?" Keani: "It looks like the sail of an ancient boat! The Nocturnal Nautilus!" Finn: "I hope it's full of candy!" Pike: "What be causing all this ruckus lass?" Keani: "The seagulls are stealing all of our '''Bat Bait Soup'! We're using it to lure the bats out with more boat parts."'' Pike: "A boat ye say? I see you'll be needing me expertise lassy." Keani: "We can use all the help we can get! Can you help us get some '''Sweet Treats' to distract the seagulls?"'' Pike: "Yargh!" Keani: "There we go! We're making great progress!" Finn: "Yeah, these bats work fast!" Keani: "We're almost there! Let's keep making '''Bat Bait Soup'."'' Finn: "The bats brought out another boat part!" Keani: "That's great Finn, but it looks like they still need more supplies." Finn: "I'm on it! I can't wait to ride on a Halloween boat!" Pike: "This ship be lookin' quite good, Keani!" Keani: "If only the seagulls would let us work in peace!" Pike: "I still be thinkin' the seagulls on Paradise Bay be a lil' different..." Keani: "Different? Why do you think they're different?" Pike: "Most seagulls I've seen in me days don't be eatin' bat treats!" Wesley: "Hey Keani, which plants like Halloween the most?" Keani: "I don't know, Wesley. Which ones?" Wesley: "Bam-BOO!" Keani: "I am.. sorry for asking." Wesley: "What do mummies like listening to on Halloween?" Keani: "You don't have to do this, Wesley." Wesley: "Wrap music!" Wesley: "I have more great Halloween jokes. Do you want to hear more?" Pike: "Keani, why is Wesley telling us all these jokes?" Keani: "I may have laughed at the first one." Pike: "Again, mistakes be made." Keani: "Well at any rate we should probably get back to work." Wesley: "Just one more?" Wesley: "Hey Pike! What would you find on a haunted beach?" Pike: "..." Wesley: "A sand-WITCH! Get it??" Pike: "If ye put as much time into helping us as yer jokes we'd be done already!" Keani: "Everyone come quick! The bats have brought out the last piece!!" Finn: "Wow this is the coolest boat I've ever seen! Did you find any candy in it?" Keani: "No Finn, no candy!" Keani: "Wesley, as Paradise Bay's Halloween joke expert - you should keep this ship." Pike: "Yargh, take it lad. It don't be fitting me taste anyway." Finn: "As long as you give me a ride in it!" Wesley: "Hey guys... Why didn't the skeleton like the Halloween candy?" Keani: "Oh, I think I have something to do..." Finn: "She might need help with that, I should follow her." Wesley: "He didn't have the stomach for it!" Pike: "Alright lad, that one gave me a chuckle." Special Promotions each). This way you can have 8/10 harvesters at once. If you buy the promotional harvesters first you can only have 6 harvesters at a time.}} There are three special promotions for this event (price varies): * October 24th: A "Kickstart" bundle with 7000x for your Table (7x ) and 2x harvesters * Oct 28th : A "Mid Event" bundle with 4000x for your Table (4x ) and 2x harvesters * Nov 1st : A "Last Chance" bundle with 8000x for your Table (8x ). Special Bazaar Items The Bronze Sticker Chest is available at the Bazaar during this event for 1200x . Current available stickers are: Caution: If you already have all of the above pets maxxed you will receive one of the random rewards per TradeFest Bonus Tiers. The following decorations are also available to purchase : * : 400x * , , : 150x * : 250x * : 300x After the event Your Drafting Table will remain in place after the event ends (like previous gathering events). You can "feed" your Table with 2x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , , , fr:Table à dessin du Noctulus es: Mesa de dibujo nocturna Category:Decor Category:Limited Edition Category:Halloween 2018 Category:Special Events Category:Nocturnal Nautilus event